If Only You Would Pay Attention
by SpontaneousDreamer
Summary: Hermione has pressing matters of her own, but Ron won't take a clue. Harry and Ginny however, have some very interesting news to share with the Weasleys. Too bad that they already know about it. RHr, HG, please R
1. Chapter 1

1**Disclaimer: If I did own Harry** **Potter, would I be posting my story** **here? I think not. Jo owns Harry** **Potter. She created him...sadly I didn't have the idea first, she did...**

**If You Would Only Pay Attention**

**Chapter One: What Doesn't Kill You Will Only** **Make You Stronger**

- Hermione's P-O-V-

Oblivious.

That is what my husband is. Here I am, sitting here, as big as a bloated orca whale, well not really, I am only about five weeks along, but I certainly feel that way, thinking about baby names, trying to keep my breakfast inside of me. And there Ron is, cleaning up the dishes from breakfast, magically of course. He doesn't notice or care for that matter, no that's not true, he does care, but only thinks it's because of my cooking lately, that I have been having really bad morning sickness this past week. And to tell you the truth, my cooking has never been better, in my opinion. Oh goodness, and to think that I have to put up with this for another eight months or so. What have I gotten myself into, I ask? Murder, I answer surprisingly casually in my head, so Ron can't hear. We both chose that we wanted to have children. Too bad he is too thick to realize that my I have a burgeoning belly. Well, I once read, "what doesn't kill you will only make you stronger," in an old Muggle book. I just hope that's true.

I am sitting in the kitchen of the Burrow; we were staying with Molly and Arthur for the weekend, it was Fred and George's twenty-first birthday party. Of course they didn't know, at least I hope they didn't know, but we all did. It was a surprise party...and Molly, Ginny, and I had been planning it for weeks. We did have a flat in London, close to where the Ministry of Magic was. Ron was an auror there, along with his best friend, Harry, who was soon to become our brother-in-law.

Harry had proposed to Ginny, Ron's sister, my sister-in-law last month, at Hogwarts, when they went to visit Professor Dumbledore. I didn't know why they went, in the beginning, but they certainly came back very happy. Ron told me that Harry had been planning it with Albus forever. I guess there was an official purpose for going there afterall. It seems that Albus wanted Harry and Ginny there for a school related reason. I later found out from Ginny that Dumbledore had asked Harry and Ginny, and it turns out, as well as Ron and myself, to come back to Hogwarts. He wanted us to talk to the seventh year students about career choices that were available in our present world. Ginny is one of the top coaches in Quidditch. She started coaching for the Chudley Cannons, about one year ago. Now they are undefeated; Ron is elated. She really loves her job.

As for me, I became one of the top head healers at Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Some of the cases I have seen, throughout my three years there have been unbelievable. My first case ever has always been one to remember. I was just out of Hogwarts, and none other than Draco Malfoy himself comes into my ward, suffering from one of Ginny's bat-bogey hexes. I guess he said something stupid to her, although to this day, I still don't know what he did to Ginny to deserve it. Not only was it my arch-nemesis of the day, but also my best friend had conjured up one of the most amazing bat-bogey hexes Saint Mungo's has ever seen. I couldn't not stiffle a laugh. It was even better than the one Ginny laid on him in our fifth year. It took us twenty-nine hours just to get the swarming bats under control! I never got mad at Ginny from then on, reluctantly. I mean, I didn't want to end up like Malfoy. Since that incident, he works for the Ministry, as an "Unspeakable" in the Department of Mysteries. And if you ask me, I find that quite interesting. Just think about it.

Ron and I got married the day he turned eighteen. We had a small private wedding here, at the Burrow, with only close friends and family. My parents made it, which was really great, and they got a little taste of my world. Ron and I have been happily married for one year, as last week was our anniversary.

Now, as I have been sitting here, just looking out the window, when my very thick headed husband has decided to speak up.

"Hermione, where are my sister and Harry?" It just occurred to me then that I was keeping a secret about the two. The point was for Ron to not find out until they got back.

But I mean, he is my husband, I have to tell him. Boy, I can't wait to see the look on Ron's face when I tell him where they are.

-Still Hermione's P-O-V-

"THEY WHAT?" Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing, apparently. He screamed bloody murder until Molly and Arthur came running down from their bedroom, freaked out that something wrong had just occurred, as in a death eater had entered the house; armed. Well, in Ron's mind, it had.

Hermione took a deep breath, then calmly and politely re-stated, "Ron... as I said before, Harry and Ginny eloped and got married..." I got interrupted again, but not by Ron; I was waiting for another huge blow from him. Actually, it never came.

Instead, surprisingly it came from my mother-in-law, Molly. "Hermione, dear, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!" I think she said this a little louder than she intended too. She quickly turned deep red in the face.

Now, I believe there are more pressing matters than Harry and Ginny eloping. I mean, come on, I AM PREGNANT. Obviously, that had not occurred to anyone at this present time. And I didn't think right now was the most perfect time to tell them either. I guess I could wait longer. Preferably, in my mind, the longer the better, just until they all found out.

"Now, Hermione, dear, why don't you tell us where they have gone?" Molly asked, struggling to compose herself.

"They went to Hogwarts." I said simply. "I wouldn't exactly call it eloping, but Ginny had her mind set upon it, so they convinced Professor Dumbledore to marry them." It turns out that Albus Dumbledore was a man-of-trade; he had all the power, apparently.

"Now why in the world would my baby girl not want to get married with her family with her?" Arthur was dumb-struck.

"There are many obvious reasons," I said, sort of embarrassed to tell the truth. My family looked at me with pure hatred in their faces. "No, no! I don't feel that way, but I think Ginny didn't want you all to be with her because she just wanted a quick union. She also did not want to have herself or Harry under the burden and scrutiny of having six older brothers watching their every move." I was so glad to have that out.

But apparently, that was the last thing that three of the Weasleys wanted to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

1**Disclaimer: Instead of being increasingly funny, I decided that I would leave it out this time, since I am in no such mood anymore. Ok, so I own nothing. Except the idea to this story. **

**This story has been on HIATUS for the last couple of months. So I'm VERY, VERY sorry for the long delay, but I have added three new stories since then... So, enjoy and REVIEW. **

**Chapter Two: Pressing Matters**

-General P-O-V-

"Molly, Arthur, Ron...relax! Harry and Ginny are going still going to have a proper wedding, at least I think. So don't worry. I just think Ginny needed to do this. For herself. Do you understand why?" Hermione repeated.

After seeing three puzzled looks, Hermione decided to take another crack at the whip. "She has always been the perfect child. The good girl. She has always followed the rules, done well in school, and treated everyone better than she has been to herself. She wanted to just once take the plunge and step out of line. She wanted to see what it was like to not follow the rules and live by the moment... Does this make sense?"

Ron decided to speak up first. "Erm...well couldn't she have warned us? Couldn't Harry have warned us? I mean, he is my best friend. She's my sister? How come you knew?"

"Yes, missy. Why did my baby tell you and not us?" Mrs. Weasley now took the lead.

"Because...like I said, Ginny wanted this to be a secret and knew that I would keep it quiet. Or she thought I would keep it quiet. Plus, she wanted someone to know where they were in case something happened."

"Well then, I will be right back." And with that, Molly apparated away.

"Molly! Let them be!" Hermione screamed. But it was too late. She was already gone.

Hermione decided it best to follow Molly. She grabbed Ron's hand and felt the familiar motion of being squeezed into a space to small to stand in. She found herself and Ron at the gates of Hogwarts. Molly was already running up the path. It was obvious to them that she had sent Dumbledore a Patronus stating that she needed to get in. The gates had resealed themselves, so Hermione sent her seal up to the Headmaster.

The gates opened a few minutes later and Hermione once again grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him along the path, following in Molly's wake. They entered the castle and ran up four flights of stairs and found themselves on the sixth floor, where Dumbledore's office was located. They could see Molly at the end of the corridor, trying her luck at the password that allowed the Gargoyle to spring aside.

"Fizzing Whisbees! Oh, ok, ummm...Lemon Tarts! Let's see...Ginger Snaps! Bertie Botts!"

"Molly, move aside, move aside please," Hermione called out as she ran, pulling Ron along with her. "The password is...Hungarian Horntail." With that, the Gargoyle sprung aside, revealing a spiral staircase that lead up to the Headmaster's office.

"How did you know the password?" Ron asked bluntly.

"Ginny told me before she left, incase of an emergency. But I would highly call this instance an emergency..." Hermione huffed.

Molly didn't even listen to Hermione, nor pay attention to her. She walked up the stairs, quietly, not wanting to make her presence known. When she reached the top, she started banging on the door.

"Albus! Albus, you let me in! Tell my baby girl to get out here this minute, or open the door and let me fetch her myself!" She was practically wailing through the door.

"Molly, what have we got here? And Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley, what a surprise! Ginny, Harry and I were just finishing up. Would you care to join us?" Albus, as usual, was speaking calmly.

The group stepped inside the very worn office. Harry and Ginny were sitting at Dumbledore's desk, there backs to the group.

Ron could here them whispering to each other, since he was the closest.

"How the hell did my mother find out? Oh, I'm going to kill Hermione for telling her!" Ginny was turning red. She was very agitated, Harry could take a hint.

"Ginny, calm down. The deed is done. It's ok, they can now know. And I'm sure Hermione had a good reason for telling your mom...oh I hope she does. But I'm not going to let you go at her. She's been acting strangely for the past couple of days... I wonder what's up." Harry took Ginny's hand and started caressing it.

"Yeah, I know. I don't understand. She's all quiet and she's acting very distant to Ron. Very, very distant.

Ron walked over to them. "What's wrong with Hermione? She doesn't seem any different to me," he whispered.

"Oh, shit." Ginny whispered to Harry. "He's never going to let this go. Why can't we just keep our mouths shut?"

"Oh, nothing Ron. Hermione's fine. She's grand actually." Ginny tried for a cover story. But Ron knew she knew something, and wasn't going to be telling him anytime.

"Harry? Please tell me. C'mon mate! I know that since I haven't taken a notice, you haven't either! Can you please talk to _your wife_?" Ron spat out the last bit at the couple sitting in front of him.

"Well, Ronald, I am glad to see that you haven't beaten Harry up yet. But if you really want answers, go ask _your wife_," Ginny snarled.

Ron looked across the room to where Hermione was standing, behind his mother, who was still beating Dumbledore up verbally. Mrs. Weasley was flailing her arms and screaming bloody murder. Hermione grasped Mrs. Weasley around the mid section and started to steer her towards the door.

"Ginny, Harry...I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Trust me, I have an excellent reason. I promise. Now Ron, are you coming with me? You can stay if you want. But I'm going to be taking your mother home. Good day to you all. Bye Professor," She nodded to the headmaster. "Oh, and congrats, Ginny, Harry," She inhaled, nodded, and shut the door behind her, pushing Molly down the spiral staircase in front of her.

"I'll be right back," Ginny got up and ran after Hermione and her mother."

A few minutes later, Hermione walked into the office, minus Ginny. After a few apparent stares from Ron and Harry she said, "Ginny said for me to stay with you three. She wanted to talk the whole arrangement over with Molly." Hermione went over and sat in Ginny's unoccupied chair.

"Well, it seems that the festivities have ended, my friends. Unless you would all like some butterbeer? I think I may have some firewhiskey somewhere..." Dumbledore dug around under his desk and found a few dusty bottles of butterbeer. "It looks like I'm all out of firewhiskey, but would anyone like a drink?" Albus gazed at his three former students from his crescent-shaped glasses.

"Sure, I'll have a bottle. Ron? Hermione?" Harry asked politely, as Ron nodded.

"No, nothing for me. I haven't been up to any drinking lately," Hermione responded.

"You sure 'Mione? C'mon, have a drink with us, for old time's sake?" Ron smiled happily at his wife.

"No, no. I'm good. You guys drink. I'll just watch." Hermione said uneasily.

Ron gave Harry a look of uncertainty. It was true, Hermione didn't drink much, but this was another story. She was in the presence of Dumbledore; she had never turned down a drink in front of him.

Eventually, Ron and Harry got taking with Dumbledore about Quidditch, giving Ron a chance to go on his Cannons rage. He loved bragging about them now, that his only sister was their head coach, and a damn good one, too. After that, Harry and Dumbledore talked about Hogwarts, mostly about the current DADA professor. Since it was summer, school was not in session. But Dumbledore was once again in the unwanted position of finding yet another professor. He had gotten Tonks to teach the year after the trio had graduated, but she had only said she would take a year off from auroring. Now, Dumbledore had taken to getting Remus Lupin to come back. But he wasn't budging. Tonks promised Dumbledore that she would work on him, but she promised nothing.

Hermione, on the other hand, had been sitting quietly, listening, but not speaking. Ron took the time that Harry and the headmaster to look at Hermione and try to figure out what was wrong.

He turned his head back in time to the conversation to see Harry getting up, and shaking hands with the headmaster. "It was nice seeing you, Professor. I'll see you around sometime. And feel free to stop by the flat. I would enjoy it. And I'm sure Ginny wouldn't mind seeing you. Oh, and best of luck for finding another teacher," Harry said, grinning.

"Same for you, Harry. And I'll be sure to stop bye. I hear Ginny is a good cook." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling through his glasses.

"That she is," Harry replied happily. "You ready, Ron? Hermione?" Harry said, acknowledging the couple.

"Yes, yes we are. It was good seeing you Professor," Hermione answered cheerfully.

"Bye, Professor," Ron said, getting up to shake his hand.

The trio left the office and walked down the four staircases to the great hall, where the front doors were located. They walked down the very long path to the Hogwarts gates in silence. Harry, who was standing behind Hermione and Ron was trying to pick up to see if they were talking. So far, he had only heard snippets of the apparent conversation.

"Ronald, nothing...what...think?" Hermione sounded aggitated. If Harry had anything pressing on his mind right now, it was finding out what was up with Hermione. So far, nothing came to his mind.

**So, how was it? Excellent? Horrible? Menza-menza? Please review. The more the reviews I get, you know, the FASTER I will update. Because actually now, I have AN IDEA. A REALLY good idea. I can't wait to hear what y'all think. If I get enough feedback over the next week, I may even have another chapter posted by next Sat. morning.**

**All for now, **

**PC**


	3. Chapter 3

1**Ok, so right now I am really, really bored. So I decided that I would start another chapter, but I may not finish it right now, so I promise nothing. But so far, have fun reading! I hope this chapter will move miles. No joke. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Although the idea for the story is mine, a certain Scottish gal named Jo does own Harry Potter. I have tried time and time again to get her to give me the rights, but obviously no such luck, since I am still posting for you guys here. **

**Chapter 3 - Just the three of us**

Ron woke up early in the morning to the sounds of gagging. At first he thought he was dreaming, but he slowly sat up in bed, and could see the door to his bedroom slightly ajar. Across the hall, he could see the glimmering light of the Burrow bathroom shining into the hall. He was about to go back to sleep again and started to put his arm around his wife, but his arm only felt air. Hermione wasn't next to him.

"Ugggg. I wonder why she's in the bathroom at a time like this. Hermione has a fifty-gallon tank!" He thought to himself.

Ron slowly got out of bed and walked sleepily across to the bathroom. He yawned and knocked quietly on the door. "'Mione? You in there? Are you ok?" He asked uneasily.

He heard the toliet flush and Fleur came out, holding her two year old daughter. "'Ello there Ron! Eet is so nice to see you. No, I haven't seen your deeer 'Ermione. But Blaire 'ere has eeten somethang she doesn't like," Fleur said calmly. "Bill ees upstairs. We got 'ere late last night. Well, I better take 'er back. She seems alright now." Fleur put her hand on her bulging stomach. Ron remembered back to when Bill called about five months ago, to tell the rest of the Weasleys that he was going to be a father once again.

"Good seeing you Fleur. Feel better, Blaire. I'll see you too later," Ron whispered. With that he quietly walked down the stairs, in search of his wife. He found the kitchen light on, and could see Hermione's bushy hair, as her back was to the doorway. However, she was not alone. The likes of Ginny, Molly, and Tonks were sitting around the kitchen table, all holding hot mugs of coco.

"Oh good, there you are 'Mione. I was getting worried, I thought you were in the bathroom retching. It turns out I almost walked in on Fleur with Blaire. Nice surprise though. Didn't know they were coming..." Ron trailed off when Molly turned around, all red-eyed and teary.

"Mum? What's wrong?" Ron asked bewildered.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. I just got something in my eye. A little dust. I haven't gotten around to cleaning lately. But I will have to. Charlie, Fred and George are coming in for the weekend. It should be nice," Molly replied happily, wiping her eyes.

"Oh, ok. Hermione, you sure you're ok? It's not like you to be up at a time like this. Blimey! It's only 4:30!" Ron exclaimed looking at his watch. It _was _like his mother to be up around four. He looked at Ginny, who was beaming across the table. "Gin, what are you doing up? What is up with all of you? Ginny, I know for a fact that you are a late sleeper. Will someone please TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?" Ron half screamed confusedly.

Hermione got off of the stool and came to give Ron a hug. "Ron, I have something to tell you..." Hermione smiled.

"Sure, 'Mione. Tell me. Tell me whatever is on your mind..." Ron looked into her chocolate brown eyes not knowing what to say.

Hermione took Ron's hand in hers, took a deep breath and said quietly, "Ron, I'm...I'm pregnant. You are going to be a..." Hermione squealed, as Ron picked her up off the ground and screamed "A DAD! I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" He wouldn't put her down, but started kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

After the kissing had finally come to a slow, Hermione said in between Ron kissing her all over her face, "Ron...you...can...put...me...down..." Hermione giggled like a school girl.

Ginny ran up to her brother and engulfed him in a back breaking hug. "Good job, Ron. Congrats on knocking up my best friend," She said, smiling. Ron couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

"Ron, my youngest son! Ron, ahhhh I'm so happy for you and Hermione! I will have three grandchildren by next year! I must be the luckiest mother alive! With that she gave him one last squeeze and kissed the top of his head.

Harry decided now was the time to come into the kitchen, being awaken by all of the screaming. "What the bloody hell is going on? It's not even five o'clock yet! Gin, Ron, wuzzgoinon?" He said sleepily.

Hermione decided to step forward and walked up to Harry. "Harry, Ron and I...well, we are ummm...errr, we are having a baby..." Hermione smiled weakily.

"Well that's great news. I'm so sorry that I'm not fully conscious to celebrate with you. But I truly am very happy for you," Harry gave Hermione a peck on the cheek and walked over to Ron. "Congrats, mate. Now we all know why Hermione was acting funny," Harry said cheekily

Ginny walked up to Harry and took his hand. Well, sorry Hermione, but I do owe Harry the rest of the night. I bet he thinks it was rude of me to leave him our first night together as husband and wife. So, we will see you later for breakfast," Ginny said, winking at Hermione.

"Good idea, Gin. I'm really tired," Harry said, then yawned.

"You wanna come back to bed with me, Ron? I have to say, I am a bit tired," Hermione said smiling.

"Yeah, let's go you two," Ron said, disappointed that no one got his little joke.

When everyone woke properly, the Burrow had been transformed to a clean house. Before, dust lined the cabinets and tables, but with some quick magic from Ginny, Fleur, and Molly, the Burrow looked amazing, filled with streamers, balloons, and food.

"Wuzzgoinon?" Ron asked as he came into the kitchen after falling asleep once again, with Hermione hot on his heels.

"Oh, well Fred and George's twenty-first surprise party is today. Hermione didn't tell you? Well I guess it's for the better, I didn't want you spoiling it," Mrs. Weasley said, eyeballing Ron's sour-puss face.

"No, but I'm not going to get mad at her because she is carrying my unborn child," Ron said sheepishly to his mother.

"Good choice, my dear, because you don't know what these hormones will make me do if you upset me," Hermione said sternly. Ron knew she wasn't kidding about this.

Molly had just served a smoking stack of smoke stacks **(A/N- haha, trying to be funny. AKA- pancakes..)**. Ron took this as an opportunity to dig into some good food. Hermione looked disgustedly on, watching her husband stuff his face.

"I will shoot myself if our child eats like you do, Ronald," she said, then started to laugh.

"Efetslkemesbet," Ron replied.

"What the hell did you just say, Ron?" Ginny was aggravated. "You are spilling food all over the newly cleaned counter!"

"I said, if _it _eats like me, so be it," Ron said for the second time, then looked at his wife, smiling.

"You disgust me, Ronald. Seriously. You do. I still don't know why I married you, let alone carry your child," Hermione stated, then walked out of the room.

He could hear Harry snickering behind him and Ginny tutting. "Shut up, will yeh? I've got an over-dramatic hormonal wife on my hands, and now I've got you two making fun of me. I just don't understand, she was laughing a couple of minutes ago, and then when I said that, I smiled, to show her I was kidding, and now she is acting all moody," Ron snapped, then scoffed off.

"I wonder what he's got up his arse," Ginny wondered aloud.

"Umm, well his wife just yelled at him and questioned if their relationship is consensual, and now we are not supporting him," Harry stated guiltily.

"When did you become such the love doctor?" Ginny looked over at her husband with a questioned expression on her face.

"I'm just calling the shots as I see them, Gin. Is there anything wrong with that?" Harry said sincerely.

"Nothing wrong at all. It's just weird. We seemed to have switched places. Seriously," She said half-heartedly.

"What do you say to go on a walk with me, Gin? I think the fresh hair would do us all good," Harry said.

"Let's go," Ginny said, grabbed Harry's hand, and pulled him out the door.

**So? It's a Sunday night, and I'm terribly bored. So I did just write another chapter. How noble of me. You know what to do. Just please, PLEASE update. I beg of you. You are my savior, yada, yada, yada...**

**Peace out,**

**PC**


End file.
